A Glimpse Of The Heart One Shot
by PreppyLove31
Summary: "INUYASHA! INU..." kagome screamed as she was being kidnapped by naraku but her body froze when he stepped at onto scene with kikyo his arms. her voice silenced. From that moment. Her heart Froze, She stopped resisting Naraku. The image of her friends faded as she watched them stand there in the distant. Gone. R&R pls.


A Glimpse Of The Heart.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNER ^_^

PLS. R&R….I am Totally open to any advice. No Flamers though.

"Are You Sure That….Is What You Want? You Don't…. Need Time?" a feminine voice had whispered with great concern. The Wind carrying her voice that only the girl with raven hair before her heard.

With her voice nearly gone. She didn't know how to respond….to anything. Like she was emotionless. Her Heart was just filled purely with sadness, grief, and hatred. Her eyes were dull and dead.

Her hair grew to a point where it ended just above her butt. Her hair flowed in the wind to where it looked like it was light as a feather. Her voice was lifeless.

Midoriko eyed the ground for a few minutes then brought her eyes to meet the lifeless girl before her.

Before She could mutter another word, she was interrupted.

"Mhm." Kagome nodded slowly. She brought her eyes to meet the great priestess.

Midoriko held her breath. She couldn't believe that such a pure being was being taken advantage of.

'_I don't blame her though.' _Midoriko's eyes wandered to kagome, whose eyes were on the ground.

'_Her breaking point was past due anyways.'_ Midoriko sighed then nodded in agreement. "Very Well."

Kagome's brought her eyes to meet midoriko's. "You Will Grant My Wish?"

Midoriko forced a smile but kagome noticed her sadness and lightly chuckled.

Midoriko tilted her head in curiosity. Wondering why she was chuckling.

Kagome shook her head. "I Apologize. But After What Has happened You Know I Can't stay here. I Just…..Don't Belong. Anywhere but This Time And My Era. Anywhere."

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"_**LET ME GO!" kagome yelled as she was pulled away by Naraku.**_

_**Naraku had managed to snatch kagome when the gang decided to ditch her when she was taking so long in bathing.**_

"_**YOU ARE MINE NOW MIKO!" Naraku chuckled evilly.**_

_**The Gang arrived at the scene but was too late, kagome was already 50 ft in the air trying to escape Naraku's grip.**_

_**Kagome's eyes filled with hope when she saw her friends.**_

"_**INUYASHA! INUY…" Her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears when Inuyasha appeared at the scene. With Kikyo In His Arms.**_

"_**Kagome!" the half demon called out, drawing his sword.**_

_**Kagome froze. Tears Streamed down her cheeks and she stopped resisting.**_

_**Naraku's eye slightly wandered to kagome and growled. He didn't want her miserable and full of grief. He needed her happiness and purity to complete bring the shards together.**_

_**After all, only the prayer and pure heart of a priestess can the shard be brought together.**_

_**AT THE CASTLE.**_

_**It's been 2 days. **_

_**Kagome cleansed herself at the nearby spring, dressed herself and made her way back to the castle.**_

_**She sat down before Naraku eyeing the ground. **_

_**In a split second kagome attempted to reassure that the gang will save her when she was interrupted.**_

"_**Have You Ever Considered How You will End up After This Battle?" Naraku's deep manipulating voice brought shivered down her spine.**_

_**Kagome eyes were immediately full of shock. "What Do You…Mean?"**_

_**Naraku smirked, "Girl, Don't You Ever Sit Back And Look At How Everthing is From the Outside In? Like, How did I Get here?"**_

_**Naraku leaned forward, "And What Use Will I to My Poor Friends After this? Will I Be Use….."**_

"_**Shut up!" kagome interrupted. She shook her head. She attempted to control her tears but failed. Tears were already pouring down her cheeks.**_

_**Naraku frowned then looked away. "I may Be Your Rival. But I see What I see. You Are too Blind to….."**_

_**Kagome balled up her fists. Her eyes immediately shot at Naraku, "You don't Think I Know Those Things? That I Don't Think About Whether or not I'll be useful after?"**_

_**Kagome kept going not caring if her voice was loud or cracking up. "You don't think that I'm Not Thinking About where I would end up!? Because I do!"**_

_**Outside the castle, the demons all eyed the castle in amazement. It was the first time someone stood up to their Leader.**_

_**Naraku grew irritated and his fist hit the table in front of him. "THEN…Why Do You Even Put Up With Them?!" Naraku dragged his words.**_

"_**HOPE!" Kagome immediately answered. **_

_**Naraku's eyes widened as he slowly backed up and leaned against the wall. **_

_**Kagome stood up and made her way to the door, slightly turning, her eyes met Naraku's.**_

"_**It's All I Have Left." Kagome whispered. With no more words she was gone, leaving a shocked Naraku. **_

'_**h….ho..hope..' her words embedded in his mind.**_

_**Kagome's eyes shot open and the next thing she knew she was on kirara, they were flying away from the castle. Sango smiled, "You're fine now…We're safe. We're so happy kagome."**_

_**Kagome said nothing. Her mind wandered but she immediately turned when she thought of her heated conversation with Naraku.**_

_**Her eyes immediately met Naraku, who was standing outside his castle doors. Just Standing there as if nothing penetrated his castle walls. Eyeing her as well. Naraku Sighed and made his way back in when they were out of sight.**_

_**Kirara landed and kagome got off and was immediately greeted with hugs from sanog, shippou and Miroku.**_

_**Kagome forced a smile, she knew that they were going to ask questions about Naraku.**_

"_**We're Back." Kagome lifted her head to see Inuyasha stepping out of the forest trees and made his way into camp. His eyes immediately met kagome.**_

_**As He attempted to say something kagome laid down and went to bed. **_

_**The gang all eyed the priestess in shock. She was never like that especially if Inuyasha just arrived from his arons. She would always run to greet Inuyasha.**_

_**Not long after kagome heard a familiar voice. "Kikyo, Over here!" the half demon called out happily.**_

_**Kagome closed her eyes and went straight to bed.**_

_**Kagome's eyes shot open when she heard Inuyasha yelling.**_

_**She ran to the open field to see the gang and Naraku already fighting.**_

_**Kagome looked around to see that the battle had been going on all morning. She tied the sun and it was the afternoon.**_

_**Her eyes wandered to Naraku and immediately knew he was at his breaking point. She turned to grab her arrows but froze.**_

_**Her eyes met kikyo fighting beside Inuyasha and the gang. Kagome eyed the gang. Sango grabbed an arrow and threw it at kikyo, who immediately caught it with one hand.**_

"_**Thanks Sango!" kikyo smile with determination.**_

"_**Well, We got each other's back." Said a demon slayer who drew her hiraikos and went in to battle with kirara.**_

_**Kagome gently laid her arrows back on the ground and stepped back. Her eyes widened when she saw what Naraku meant.**_

_**Kikyo and Inuyasha shielded each other. He laid on her to protect and she giggled and thanked him.**_

_**Sango and Miroku Worked Together with Shippou to transform him into a floating device.**_

_**Naraku managed to dodge Inuyasha's blow. But before he could strike his eyes wandered to kagome and it immediately hit him that she was taking his advice.**_

_**Kagome fell to the ground, Her tears hit the ground. Naraku's words haunted her.**_

"_**don't you ever look at everything from the outside in? have you ever wondered where you will end after the final battle?"**_

_**kagome hit the ground with her fist a hundred times. She knew what Naraku meant. 'their lives would go on….without me.' She finally understood the picture.**_

_**Naraku Growled and stepped back. Inuyasha immediately grabbed testaiga and pointed it to Naraku. "You Will End here Naraku!"**_

"_**Back Lash Wave!" The half demon swung his sword and it immediately conjured the Attack. Inuyasha turned and yelled, "NOW!...KIKYO!" in no time kikyo's arrow was already in the air.**_

_**Kagome's eyes shot up and immediately everything went black.**_

_**The gang stepped out of the huge fog and smiled, "It's done!" **_

_**The gang celebrated when Miroku opened his wind tunnel and found that it was still there.**_

_**Inuyasha froze and they all turned to see Naraku still alive. Naraku opened his eyes and scoffed but froze with what he saw.**_

_**Inuyasha held his breath as the smoke cleared, hoping that what he was seeing wasn't true.**_

_**Sango screamed in shock and Miroku stood there, frozen.**_

"_**Wha…." Inuyasha couldn't find the words to say.**_

_**Kagome eyed the ground, her eyes dull. Naraku stepped forward. "Girl..W….."**_

_**Kagome turned and gave out her hand. Naraku tilted his head but grew even more speechless when the jewel shard flew in her hand.**_

_**Kagome eyed the shard that was in her hand. She balled up her fist and chanted, in no minute the shard was whole again. **_

_**Kagome slightly turned to Naraku, "We Are Even Now."**_

"_**kagome….KAGOME WHY!" Inuyasha yelled.**_

_**Kagome turned to the confused half demon and said nothing. With no more words.**_

_**She Disappeared with the coming wind.**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Midoriko Smiled, "It Was Very Brave What You Did."

Kagome lightly smiled, "It Was Nothing."

The Shard floated in front of her. Giving away it's immense aura. _'beautiful_' kagome thought.

Kagome closed her eyes and the shard shattered itself. Kagome attempted to question Midoriko but silence her instead.

In a split second kagome eyes shot up at the sky as she inhaled deeply.

Her eyes opened and Midoriko Smiled, "The Shard Chooses You Now. I Will No Longer be It's holder. It Will take you anywhere you choose."

Kagome stood emotionless and lightly smiled with a hint of sadness. _'Time has now stopped…for me'_

With that kagome's eyes then met Midoriko's and she lightly bowed.

Midoriko bowed back and kept her eyes on the slowly disappearing kagome.

Her eyes widened when she could've sworn she saw tears streaming down kagome's dull eyes as it wandered around her. Taking one last look at the era she spent 5 years of her life in and remembering the people she met.

Midoriko Smiled at the Now High Priestess, Who was gone from that world and her sight.

Forever.

Yeah! Done With this one! :)

Hope you liked it!

Pls R&R and Tell me what you think ^_^

HFC.


End file.
